


Appetite

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorder, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, I feel bad hurting him, I wish he would stop comparing himself to Cid, Insecurity, Low Self-Esteem, PLEASE EAT, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and the next thing you know, bad habits, countryboy, ironworks crew, or feel happiness, please consider hugging this troll, those depression catch-22s, trash garlic, where you don't eat bc you're depressed, you don't deserve to eat, your brain is telling you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Nero overhears strangers praising Cid's work again and his insecurities attack.  Local trash garlic has some unhealthy coping mechanisms. : (
Kudos: 8





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I love Nero

Another offhand remark from a citizen of the Reach about how _amazing_ a piece of Garlond's work is has Nero's chest aching as he's walking to pick out something for lunch. He had begun avoiding the Ala Mhigans here after overhearing similar things from them several times. Nero had thought it might get less painful to hear with repeat exposure, but alas it seemed to do the opposite, triggering memories of years of hurt, disappointment, and feelings of inadequacy and leaving him in an annoyingly vulnerable place emotionally. 

He hates that after all these years he _still_ can't outshine the goldenboy. Hates that it still bothers him. 

Nero knew it was ridiculous to let himself be so affected after so long, but damn it, it felt like the world wouldn't _let_ him forget that seemingly no matter what he did, Nero Tol Scaeva would just never measure up to Cid Garlond's _dazzling_ perfection.

He had taken to visiting the marketplace less often, making larger purchases of bland foodstuffs to keep his room and workstation stocked and only rarely making the trip out for smaller things like today's lunch. Nero wouldn't have even bothered with that, but he had emptied his station stash and the grumbling of his stomach after skipping last night's dinner and today's breakfast had become annoying. Having to spend all that time eating when he could be making brilliant magitek and surpassing Garlond was frustrating. Maybe he could let himself have something nice to eat tomorrow if he worked really hard and finished two things today. 

Perhaps he'd hear the Ala Mhigans gossiping about the majesty of _his_ work soon... The engineer shook his pounding head. Only if he pushed himself more, cut out more distractions.

Nero would simply have to skip dinner today to do extra work on his projects, that was all.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for constantly inspiring me to make my own food! If you like reading or writing about FFXIV husbands and you want to be constantly enabled in your hornsome plotting this is the crowd for you: [Where angst, fluff, and smut combine to form tired writers](https://discord.gg/2zcQzGa)


End file.
